High School Love Story
by OdieIsAwesome
Summary: It all started with a dream...a fantasy that they both wish could be true, what starts to happen when they ignore so pretenses and start to work together. Dasey. My first fanfic. please review! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

AN: well this is my first fic so tell me if you like it.

**High School Love Story**

**Casey POV**

Today was just another day at school. The unpopular like me were just standing in the side lines. All the popular people were walking in all fabulous like, with all of us staring at them in awe, especially at Derek Venturi. He's the most popular person at school.

My name is Casey McDonald. And I'm the Grade Grubbing Klutzilla, according to my classmates. I live next door to Derek Venturi. But I bet he doesn't even know who I am.

My friends are very few. Actually not even few, more like one. Emily Davis. She's my best friend and my only friend. Emily loves to gossip and go shopping. She's the only one who knows about my crush on Derek. She keeps me updated on his dating status. Right now he's single, but he is known to date around.

That day though, Kendra moved here. Kendra moved into the house on the other side of me. She seemed very nice; I even became friends with her. I was worried that when she started school, she would leave me for the popular people. You know it's never wrong to want more friends. But in the end she stayed with me.

Then some cheerleaders came up to us.

"So you're like the new girl right? What are you doing hanging out with McDonald, its social suicide." she sneered.

"Oh," Kendra said, "cuz she seems pretty cool to me. Maybe we should all hang out, to get to know each other?"

"Yeah, definitely," one of the cheerleaders said, "and McDonald can come too, if she wants."

"Yeah that would be great!" I said surprised.

We were all talking, and Kendra said the funniest thing ever. We just busted out laughing. Today cannot get any better.

"Why is that dude staring at us?" Kendra asked, later that day.

"I don't know, but do you know who that is. That's Derek Venturi, the most popular guy at school!"

"Well he is very cute;" she stated, "so anyway, do you want to walk home?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

Right when I was about to look for Kendra, Derek Venturi came up to _me!_

"Hey Casey, I wondering if I could walk home with you?" he asked.

"Sure why not," I smiled, "but I kind of promised Kendra I would walk with her."

He sighed, "Well she could walk with us too."

"Great! We just have to wait for Kendra." I said excitedly.

"Great." He muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So this is the second chapter I hope you like it. Please review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it… trust me. Though I wish I did**

**High School Love Story**

**Derek POV**

Here I am, once again walking to the doors of this stupid school. And almost instantly, as walked through the threshold, I was swarmed by all of my 'friends'. AKA: all of the popular people, who are just around me because I'm the Great Derek Venturi, Hockey God. In reality though, my true friends are Sam and Ralph, but they're at their lockers.

As I'm walking, all I see is a blur of random faces, all but one, Casey McDonald. She's totally off-limits, cuz she's at the bottom of the food chain. So while I wait for her to be at least remotely popular enough for me to date her, I date around. You know, have a different girl every week.

Today there was something different. She wasn't talking to Emily like she normally does; she was talking to a pretty blond. Keyword: BLOND, meaning she was my next conquest. Then I recognized her, she was the chick that moved onto our street.

Next thing you know, these two cheerleaders come up to Casey and the new girl. I knew why they were there. They were there for two reasons. One, make the new girl one of them. Two, make fun of Casey. But instead they just ended laughing together.

That was a great sign. That means Casey has finally been accepted. And most importantly, I can finally flirt with her.

So at the end of the day I decided to make my move.

"Hey Casey, I was wondering if I could walk home with you?" 'Please say yes!'

"Sure why not," she smiled that cute smile of hers, "but I kind of promised Kendra I would walk with her."

What! NO! Oh well.

I sighed, "Well, she could walk with us too."

"Great! We just have to wait for Kendra!"

"Great." I muttered sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my internet was down for a little, but its back now. I didn't really like how this chapter came but you guys tell me if I did alright or not. Please review so I'll motivated to update faster knowing that there are people that actually like my writing.**

**LOVE YA GUYS**

**Odie**

**Chapter 3**

**Casey POV**

I was so nervous being alone with Derek. I've never really been around him much. I didn't know what to say to him. Kendra needs to hurry up.

Great, here she comes.

"Hey Casey, I thought we were walking alone, but I didn't know that, that also meant bringing your boyfriend along."

I was so tempted to let her believe that we were actually going out just so she wouldn't go after him, but that wouldn't be right thing to do and then Derek would flat out deny it, and I would look like a total doofus. (HOW DO YOU SPELL THAT??)

"Yeah, Case and I have been going out for a while now. Right babe?" Derek said.

WHAT!?

"Uh, yeah, 3 months actually." I said a little dumbfounded.

"Oh, well let's get going then." Kendra said a little put off.

I pulled Derek back to question him about what he just said.

"Do you want to explain to me when WE started going out." I whispered to him.

"Well I was thinking, right now maybe." He asked while rubbing the back of his neck.

Oh my god that's just frickin awesome so I just said the only thing that came to mind.

"Sure, I would love to." I said with a ecstatic smile on my face.

Then the most wonderful thing happened to me. He just grabbed me and kissed me with so much passion that I thought I was going to pass out.

The walk was the best because I was there with Derek, and he was now my boyfriend. My day could not get any better.

"So Casey, do you wanna go to the movies with me tonight?" Derek asked me. He was asking me for our first date.

"Sure, when are you picking me up?"

"Be ready at about 7."

"Great."

Then we were just smiling at each other while walking to our neighborhood.

"Ok, I get it. You guys are crazy fort each other, but there are other people around and they would appreciate it that you would also pay attention to them when they are talking to you guys." Kendra exasperated.

"Sorry" we both mumbled, a little embarrassed.

We were getting close to our houses.

"Well, this is my house, see you guys tomorrow." Kendra said.

When she left it was just me and Derek.

"So I'll pick you up later?" Derek asked.

"Of course."

Then he gave me chaste kiss before he left towards his house. This was the best day of life.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. 1****st**** I had major writer's block and I couldn't come up with anything. 2****nd**** I was out of internet for a while. Last, I'm starting school on Monday so I won't really have enough time since I'm a freshman. **

**I hope you enjoy what I've come up with. And I promise to update faster than I usually do.**

**Love,**

**Odie**

Kendra's POV

So keener Casey is dating 'Hockey God' Derek.

That's not what I expected. But maybe for my first fun act at this school I should do something extra fun.

Maybe something like steal Derek away from her.

Yes that would be perfect and I get a little added bonus in it for me, I get to have Derek Venturi.

Now how should I go about this? Should I seduce him into bed? No I've done that too many times; I get a little bored after a while. Maybe start telling Casey things that I 'saw' Derek do with a random person? Yes that would be perfect.

Casey is insecure enough to actually believe everything I tell her about Derek. She would start feeling like everything is all her fault for not being pretty enough, or maybe because she won't put out. Then she would do something drastic like actually sleeping with him to keep him there. But knowing Casey she probably wouldn't actually go far enough to actually sleep with him would she?

Oh well I don't care what she does all I know is that nothing she does will keep her from feeling jealous with him just glancing in the direction of another girl, that girl being me of course.

But now what should I do to make sure that when things start to go bad, that he would come to me and not to some other person.

Maybe I should side with him when they start having arguments. Make it seem that Casey is just being silly and paranoid.

Getting Derek to come to me won't be so hard; men are so easy to control. They're just idiots when it comes to beautiful women.

This just going to be so much fun!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Derek's POV---------------------------

Wow I can't believe I'm actually going out with Casey! This has got to be the best day of my life.

Casey is just so perfect in my eyes; she's not like all the other girls I've dated.

She didn't fawn over me when she first moved here. She just looked at me and kept on walking down the hall with Emily.

And she's not dumb, ditsy, blonde, or a slut. This is a major change for me. She's perfect.

I remember this one time when we were assigned to work together for this major project in science class when we were in grade 10.

_Flashback_

"_Are you Casey McDonald?" I asked her._

"_Maybe it depends on whose asking, I only reveal my real name to somebody important." She replied. I was surprised on her witty remark. I expected her to stumble over her words when she first saw me just like every other girl in this school. And that's what intrigued me so much._

"_Well I'm somebody important." I said. But then she looked up at me and I saw the most sparkling blue eyes I have ever seen. I knew right then that I needed to have her not only to look at her blue eyes forever._

"_Really, then lucky you. I'm Casey, and you are?" she asked politely. I was shocked. How can she possibly not know who I am? But apparently I voiced what I just thought._

"_Well excuse me for not know who everybody is in this new school." She sneered._

"_Well you should at least know who I am. I'm Derek Venturi by the way." I said._

"_Oh so you're the egotistical, skirt chasing cad? Should have known." She bit out._

"_Pleasure to meet you too, Princess." I spit out. How dare she just insult me like that?_

"_Okay you two, enough!" Said the teacher from the front of the class. "You will switch partners since you two can't obviously work together." _

_End of Flashback_

That was the last I had ever talked to her until now. I knew from then on that I will make her my girlfriend. She's smart, feisty, and beautiful, a lethal combination. But now I do have her and there's nothing that will ever take her away from me.

**Well that's chapter 4. I hope you liked it I made it longer to make up for the fact that I haven't updated in a while.**

**Man, I made Kendra into such a bitch. I love it.**

**Please review. Press that little button there at the bottom of the page.**

**Love Y'all**


	5. Chapter 5

**Odalys: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been totally swamped with school. I have a geography project due on Thursday, a biology project due next Friday, I have history fair, I have a memoir due this Friday, and to top it all off I'm moving houses. So I barely even had time to do this chapter. Oh and I also had a major writer's block. **

**Derek": ok enough with this already, people want to know what happens to the dashing hero****, not why you haven't given them more Derek time.**

**Odalys: ok, don't be so pushy. But be warned next time you speak to me like that, I will make Casey break up with you, got it.**

**Derek: ok, ok let's not do anything rash now.**

**Odalys: Good. I don't own life with Derek****, sadly****.**

**_-_-__------_----____--__---_--___--_-_-______-_-----_-____-----------__--**

**No one's POV**

_There was a loud burst of laughter in one corner of the hallway. Then they walked in. It was like it __was all in slow motion. Everybody stop__ped__ talking for like a whole minute just to stare at them as they walked through the front doors. The couple just walked in with their hands intertwined and with a glazed look in their eyes. They were a sight for sore eyes, with so much love and devotion that it made some people sick._

_There was loud crash some where; somebody had dropped their stuff just staring at them. They didn't think that it was humanly possible for those two people would be holding hands and looking at each other with so much love and affection. They were know__n__ around the school __as the only people who hated each other so much that they were thought to not actually be humans._

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

DEREK'S POV

Whoa, what was that about? I couldn't help but smile at that dream, it was a wonderful thought. If only it were real.

I looked over at the annoying interrupter of dreams. _**7:30 am**_!! WHAT I'm going to be late for school if I don't bust my ass right now! Man where is Casey she would have probably woken me up by now. Her and her wonderful keener ways, when will start to loosen up. It's been 2 years already. I'll go see if she left already so I could just stay home to chill for today.

Boy, when I walked into her room I was so caught off guard at the image in front of me. How could I forget that the A/C was on the fritz? Everybody was sleeping with little to no clothing, if you were Edwin.

I never thought that I would see so much of Casey in such a short time I thought it would probably take us until junior year of college after a few drinks. My eyes feasted on the sight. Casey was lying in her bed without her blanket in nothing but her pink bra and panty set. I knew I had to get out of there before she woke up and screamed her head off at me for being so perverse. I was thinking turning back slowly and run out of there, but apparently my legs thought otherwise. As I reached her bed she started to stir. Then she smiled and, mumbled something that sounded a bit like 'Mmm, Derek' I was a bit put back at that, she was dreaming of me. But her next action was something truly amazing; she grabbed blindly at me and pulled me down with her, then snuggled up to me. Then I remembered that we had school, but I didn't hear any noise coming from downstairs. I decided that I was going to stay in this position for the rest of my life, or at least the rest of the day. She's so soft and comfortable.

---____-_____-__-_____----__------_______-_-----__------__---___---

**So tell me how you like this update. Please review**

**Love y'all bunches**

**Odie**

* * *


	6. Author's Note: You're Gonna Hate Me

AN: I just want to say I'm so sorry for not updating in a long ass time I've just had so much going on. I was border line losing my mind with all the crap of my every day life. I've also has some trouble coming up with ideas for what else to write. I wrote something down but I lost the paper in the mess that I call my room. You guys must hate me for not updating, and I feel so bad about and to make it up I'll put up a new chapter by the end of this week. I'm on Spring Break so I have nothing else to do but make new chapters. Please forgive me an I'll even be ok with verbal abuse in the reviews because I know I deserve it. Also just want to know what you think will be my torture in hell for making y'all wait such a long time.

* * *

I'm a horrible person but I love y'all none the less.

- Odalys


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Well this is the chapter I promised. I hope you enjoy it and I will try to put more chapters.

_Italics are thoughts._

I hate to say it but I don't own Life With Derek, but if there was a way for me to own I would totally do it, wouldn't you?

* * *

Casey's POV

I stretched my arms out and tried to arch my back but I couldn't, something was holding me down?

I looked down, and saw a man's arm. What the hell! I looked up the arm to see the man that had me pinned down.

_Gasp. 'So I really did pull Derek into the bed with me, I thought it was just a dream. Oh My Gosh! I had a dirty dream about the person next to me but I actually did some of the stuff. Oh SHIT! That stupid heat is getting to me, I never have any remote thought of any sort of sexual interaction.'_

I looked towards my clock. It said it was frigging 12 in the afternoon! I didn't go to school today. God damn it, I had a test today.

I had to wake Derek up. Okay act natural, pretend that you don't care about the fact that he's in his boxers and you're in your underwear. Act cool.

"Derek wake up, we didn't go to school. What are we going to tell our parents, the school probably already called them about it." I said while shaking him. He just mumbled something unintelligible. God I was going to take desperate measures to wake him up. I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Derek, get your hand off of my ass before I take off one of your favorite appendages." He then shot up in bed like a rocket.

"Wow Case, didn't know you had a mouth on you. Why have you been hiding it from me? If you would have shown me this sooner your life woulda been a hell a lot easier and you wouldn't be known as Klutzilla at school, but instead you would be the awesome new stepsister to Derek Venturi." He said with a smirk on his perfect lips, wait no not perfect, horrible lips yeah that's what I meant to say.

"Well I wanted to keep that to myself, you know I'm not the good girl you think I am, my mom just asked me to act this way so that she wouldn't have any problems in our new home." I spit the last part out with disgust. I hated it when my mom told me to hide my real self for her own benefit, don't get me wrong I like it here, but I just wish I could act the way I want to act. In reality I actually act a lot like Derek, just more hygienic.

After a few moments of sitting there in silence, Derek broke the silence.

"Well I should probably get out of here before the parental units get home and see us in our underwear and assume the wrong things. Unless you want them to assume that then we have to actually do something if not it would be a lie. So you wanna do it?"

I felt like messing with Derek right now. I leaned in close to him and said, "Yeah, I wanna do it," in a low and sultry voice, "I want you... to get out of my room." I started laughing so hard the look on Derek's face was priceless.

* * *

Derek's POV

Oh man that girl is good, I definitely have to get her back for that one. Man Casey's got some spunk, I love it, I wish her mom didn't make her pretend to be the keener that I thought she was before. I love the real Casey, if she were a guy we could have some of the best pranks ever. Maybe I can get her to do some pranks with me now.

After she quieted down I asked her, "Hey Case, since you're now your true self, I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

She looked pensive for a moment before replying, "Sure, what do you need help with?"

"Well I have this idea for a prank at school, and I think you can help me make it the best prank is SJSTHS history!"

"Awesome, so what's the plan?"

Oh yeah, this is going to the best prank ever!!

* * *

So tell me what you think about the new chappie. I hope you guys liked it.

So press the pretty button at the bottom and leave a review!

Love Y'all Bunches

-Odie


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: I know I said I would update much faster now but things come up, you know, I finally got inspiration today after talking to my brother, the prankster of the family. And now we have this chapter, I hope you guys like I feel like its not my best like at all but I just wanted to put something up there to remind you guys I'm not dead, at least not yet anyway, so here we go chapter 7.

* * *

**

Derek's POV

This is going to be the best prank EVER!

"Okay Casey this is what we're going to do. We're going to get as many stink bombs as possible to go off in every single classroom. Then we're going to get oil and spread it all over the hallways that way when every body comes out of the classes to get away from the stink they'll all slip and slide all over the place then when we know everybody is in the hallway, we pull on the fire alarm."

I finished my sentence with a fist pump into the air. Casey just sat there looking at me like I had two heads.

"So tell me what do you think?" I asked her excitedly.

"Well, you've clearly have been thinking about this for a while now. To be honest... this prank will go down in history." She said with a big smile on her face.

"You know I've been thinking about this prank since grade 10, I've just been waiting for the perfect person to help me with it. And you seem to fit the part."

I so psyched for this prank, and now when all is said and done, I don't have to go down all by myself and then me and Case would be in detention together and we can just say that we're spending quality time together, thats why we're coming home so late. And also why we're always talking and secret. Yup the parents are going to eat that shit up. With them always wanting us to get along and now we are. Oh, if only they knew what we really doing, we would be so grounded.

Wait, hold up when exactly did I get excited to hangout with Casey? Uh, let me backtrack there, lets just deal with what is going on now. Now back to the planning this prank.

Okay, Venturi you're talking to yourself again stop it, if you keep doing that, dad is going to take you to that therapist he's been talking about lately.

"So when do you want to do this prank then Derek?" Casey asked.

"Uh, what, oh right, um I was thinking on the second to last day of school. You know that way they can't do anything to us if they ever find out it was us that did it, and I mean really what are they going to do if they catch us, were graduating, I mean they can't take the diploma away, its practically already in our hands. Oh and also they have to clean on the last day." I said proudly. This prank is in the bag and its gonna be awesome.

Casey POV

Wow Derek really thought this whole thing through, well there's a first for everything. This prank sounds so cool, I'm glad to actually be a part of it. Now I won't be known as the goody goody keener everybody thinks I am. I can finally be myself. God, what a relief, I don't have to pretend any more. It's almost like a great weight has been lifted off of me, and I love it. Its so exhilarating, I want more of it. I need to get this feeling again before I go to college. Maybe Derek's prank will give it to me, and if it doesn't, I have all of summer to try to get it back.

"Hey Derek," I asked quietly.

"Yeah, what's up Case?"

"When exactly are we going to pull this prank off?" I asked biting my bottom lip.

"Uh, I was thinking of doing it the day of our last exam. Why?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"Oh no reason, just needed to know so that I can clear up my weekend just in case we get caught somehow."

"Oh, okay. So did you know..."

* * *

**Well I decided to leave this chapter here.**

**I really want to thank countryfan4life for giving me some good pointers, she really helped me make this chapter hopefully better than my previous ones.**

**Well since I'm on summer break, I will probably have some faster updates. Well thats it for now.**

**Please, please review. Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I'll be more tempted to write new chapters.**

**Love Y'all Bunches**

**Odie**


	9. VERY IMPORTANT

**AN: I know that some of you guys might be disappointed in me because I didn't do as I promised I was going to do, but I have a good reason for doing so.**

**I have decided that I want to rewrite the story and make it better. I know some of you have said that I should put more detail into the story and you're completely right, I feel like I leave some things to the imagination and that isn't right. A good story shouldn't leave you wondering what the hell happened with something.**

**The other day as I was writing the next chapter, I decided to reread what I had already written. As I was reading I had come to the realization that this story is so horribly written and I was kind of ashamed of my own story! Crazy I know, but I decided then and there that I need to rewrite the previous chapters to add more depth because right now I feel like it was only skimming the top of what I actually had in mind for the story.**

**So I'm sorry for making you guys think that this was actually a new chapter, but I just want to let you know that the story will be on hiatus until further notice. In the meanwhile, please keep your fingers crossed and pray that the new rewrite will be better than what I have originally written.**

**Oh, and also wish me luck on my PSAT tomorrow!**

**Love Y'all Bunches,**

**Odie **


End file.
